


Messy Hair and Sleepy Smiles

by ghoulsandgloom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slight Smut, i guess, two gay dorks being cute dweebs in bed basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulsandgloom/pseuds/ghoulsandgloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this was originally posted on Wattpad but I use AO3 way more often, so I decided to post it here too. This is my first fanfic, so excuse the shittiness. I plan on writing a lot of John/Dave fanfics (mostly fluffy ones because I'm so fucking weak for awkward cutesy moments) so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Messy Hair and Sleepy Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was originally posted on Wattpad but I use AO3 way more often, so I decided to post it here too. This is my first fanfic, so excuse the shittiness. I plan on writing a lot of John/Dave fanfics (mostly fluffy ones because I'm so fucking weak for awkward cutesy moments) so yeah.

You slowly begin to wake, blinking away the slumber from your eyes. It's almost 10:30, you plan on spending most of the day in bed with John. It is a Saturday after all, and lazy weekends are your favourite. You stretch your arms out up over your head and let out a yawn, before turning to face the scrawny shirtless boy beside you. You study him carefully as he breathes in and out peacefully as he sleeps. Your lips curl into a smirk as you think to yourself how lucky you are to wake up to this everyday. You gently poke your boyfriend's cheek and whisper to him,

"Wake up, sleepy head..."

Your voice is lower and rougher than usual and is laced with weary sincerity.

The dark haired boy lets out a soft groan and scrunches up his nose slightly. You gently move the boy's messy black hair out of his face with your fingers and admire his light pink flushed cheeks and long black eyelashes that rim his eyelids, which flutter open slowly to reveal the beautiful sapphire blue irises underneath. Groaning again sleepily, he rubs his sleepy eyes and his lips form a slight pout as his pupils adjust to the morning light that pours into the room from between the curtains. His sapphire eyes stumble upon your pair of ruby ones, and he instantly gives you a sleepy, dorky grin.

"Good morning, Dave,"

Although you'll never admit it to anyone, you live for these moments; the lazy mornings and out-of-place hair, the sheepish smirks and sleepy voices, and getting to wake up next to the only person in the world you can't fathom any words stronger than 'I love you' for; because those three words are the only thing that come close to describing how you feel about him, even though you want to say so much more. Every moment besides him, you're so god damn happy, and you promise yourself all the time that every second you spend with him, you will keep him safe and never let the most precious being in your whole entire life go.

As you stare into his eyes and proceed to get lost in pools of deep blue, you recall some of your fondest memories with him.

For five years, your love has grown for him, and you'll never forget the moment when he confessed his feelings for you two years ago on your 16th birthday and you couldn't believe it. You stood there, not able to make proper sentences because it was literally a dream come true, and for so long, you repressed your feelings for him because you thought no one could ever feel that way about you. You were a complete mess back then, but ever since John and you have been together, you're a happier person (aside from the silly little arguments and occasional bickering, everything is perfect with him).

You'll never forget the time when you shared your first kiss with him; the sweetness of his lips and the way he made you feel needed. And after, when both of you were too flustered to say anything, you sat there awkwardly together, enjoying each others company as he held your hand tightly and murmured 'I love you' under his breath, and you just wanted to cry because no one had ever made you feel so special.

You didn't though, that would be totally uncool.

Most of all, you'll never forget when he moved in with you three months ago, and all the things you do together, like playing video games together until you fall asleep in each other's arms, and when he wraps his arms around you during the night, and most importantly, being able to kiss him and call him yours (you feel cheesy for admitting this stuff to yourself, but you can't help crave those adorable moments, no matter how lame they may be).

You couldn't imagine a happier life with anyone else, and you'd do anything at all in the world for him if it meant you could see him smile. You smile brightly at him, not bothering to conceal your emotions and feelings for him, and although you feel vulnerable, you trust that this boy would never hurt you, and that's why you love him so much. No need to display your uncaring and cool facade (although you do mostly, for ironic purposes), because you know you're always going to be okay when you're beside him, and you hope that he's happy to wake up next to your freckle-dusted cheeks and deep red eyes, because for you, waking up next to him and losing yourself in his bright blue eyes is like being Heaven itself, and you couldn't be anymore grateful to share your life with him.

You lean closer to him and press your lips against his forehead, whispering a lazy "Good morning," into his fair skin. His cheeks turn a pale shade of red, and although you've both shared moments like this before, it only ever feels more beautiful each time.

In your slightly sleepy state, you start to sing the lyrics of one of your favourite songs to him.

"I tell you all the time; Heaven is a place on Earth with you..."

You watch as he stares at you with bright red cheeks and a goofy smile on his face, and even though it isn't very cool, you continue to sing, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Tell me all the things you wanna do. I heard that you like the bad boys, honey... And is that true?"

You grin at him and he giggles softly as you ruffle his raven mess of hair. His eyes never leave yours, and his fingers are now running through your mass of blonde hair gently.

"It's better than I ever even knew,"

You move your hand and place it on the side of his face, gently caressing your thumb over his cheeks.

"They say that the world was built for two..."

You lean in closer and kiss him affectionately on his lips. You feel his eyelashes against your skin as he closes his eyes. The sweetness of his mouth reminds you of your first kiss, and you nibble on his bottom lip, earning you a soft moan that sends chills up your spine. You pull away and sit up against the head of the bed, and he moves so that he's straddling your lap. He smiles widely, his overbite making him look utterly adorable, in the dorkiest way possible. You put your hands on his waist and smirk as say against his lips;

"Only worth living if somebody is loving you... "

He places his hands on your shoulders and moves his hips against yours, his fingertips gently pressing into your bare back as he does. A quiet moan slips from in between your slightly parted lips as his hips grind against yours steadily. Your hands tighten their grip around his slim waist as he plants soft kisses along your collarbone and up your neck while his hands slowly run down your chest. He pulls away with a lustful look clouding his blue eyes and presses his forehead and nose against yours gently. A blush creeps up on your face as he whispers cheekily against your lips;

"And baby, now you do."


End file.
